Bring Me Back to Life
by minni
Summary: [FINISHED] minerva and albus are married, have the perfect marriage, and two children. They're about to have a third, but what happens when disaster strikes their hopes?
1. Default Chapter

bring me back to life  
  
disclaimer: hi everyone. this is the first fanfic that I'm hoping for people to be reading. I dont own anyone in this story, except a few minor characters. If they're mentioned, Elizabeth and William Dumbledore, who are obviously minerva's children! Enjoy the story.  
  
Prologue  
The confused, and distressed minerva dumbledore stared at her husband from across the room. But there was such a harsh meaning in her eyes, that it almost seemed as though she were looking right through him. Her stare was so inpenetrable, that it made either one of them uncomfortable, as it was meant to be.  
  
She hadnt eaten more than 5 things in two weeks. Albus had a hard time just getting her to eat a simple piece of toast, let alone an entire meal. He had somewhat given up on the idea, at least until she was ready to communicate with him.  
  
She hadnt spoken to anyone within the past two weeks. Or, if she was made to, she merely nodded her head 'yes' or 'no'. Both these things were beginning to affect the relationship that her and her husband had recieved for the past 50+ years, whether it be professional, or personal..  
  
Yes, she was still teaching, despite her wishes not to. she had resulted into placing notes upon the chalkboard for students to copy down. and if for any reason a student was to ask her a question, she hardly gave more than 5 word answers.  
  
Yes, this is what the infamous minerva dumbledore had resulted in; a grief strucken, distressed, un-talkative woman.  
  
You might be asking yourself at this very moment, what is she acting like that for??? I have one answer, and it will tell you all you need to know...miscarriage.  
  
And it is here that we start our story, early january, early morning, bad news.  
  
chapter one: good morning  
  
Albus Dumbledore softly stroked his wife's hair as she lay silently sleeping in bed. It had been at the least 1 month since she had a decent night of rest. He felt awfully bad for having to wake her, but she had a very important appointment to go to.  
  
After several minutes of just sitting there, softly brushing her, her eyes finally fluttered open, and looked at him with her usual 'good morning' smile.  
  
"I believe you have an appointment." albus softly whispered to the figure that was his wife.  
  
She softly nodded her head, but closed her eyes yet again.  
  
Knowing how tired she was, he merely reached for her hand, and gently rubbed it. Within an amount of time, he lay down again, next to her, and started whispering in her ear. "You my dear, need to get up. we wouldnt want you to be late for your apointment now would we?"  
  
A smile crept on her face, and she nodded no.  
  
"Then why don't you get up."  
  
she turned to face him. "mmm. because i want to go to sleep. and i want to stay here with you."  
  
"I've already set up arrangements for me to go with you to the doctor's office. But I kind of need you to go there too."  
  
She smiled wider, and her eyes opened. She nodded, and leaned in closer to receive her usual good morning kiss.  
  
"Alright. but you have the honors of watching elizabeth and william this morning." she said quietly as she slid out of the warm covers.  
  
"You were always the one to be in charge." albus said softly as his minerva stepped foot into her tiny closet.  
  
She came out in a matter of minutes, holding two different muggle dresses. One was a reddish color that took the impression of being velvet. The other was light blue, and looked a great deal thinner, although no doubt more comfortable. Of course these thoughts were not racing through albus' mind, but more over which might look the best on her.  
  
"mmm" he said thoughtfully "the red one"  
  
"okay." she nodded with a smile, and walked into the small bathroom.  
  
She soon re-entered the room, looking dazzling, even with her currently inflated stomach. Her hair was not in a tight bun as it usually was, but down, and looked quite beautiful, even with the age that she was.  
  
As albus stared at her, he couldnt help but be in awe over how much she made him go crazy...and by the simplest things too. Some things like, wearing her hair down, wearing the dress that she was, or perhaps, even just smiling made him feel attracted to her. he chuckled at his thoughts. 'i guess that's why i married her', he thought with a laugh.  
  
Minerva noticed his gaze as she entered the room, and looked at him awkwardly. "Honestly albus, do you ever think you'll get anywhere by staring at me?"  
  
"It's a thought." he said with a smile. "i was hoping that perhaps i could stare at you so long that my mind will magically erase what you're wearing."  
  
"oh, and then where does that get us? I may be naked, but what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"I'll push you on the bed, and then we'll make up for three months of doing nothing." he said with a rather dispicable look in his eyes.  
  
"you won't either." she said as she walked over to the bed, and sat on it comfortably.  
  
"Oh yes I will." was his simple reply as he wrapped his arms around her delicate waist, and squeezed her gently.  
  
Her hands went over his, and she slid her fingers through. He leaned in closer to her, and kissed her gently on the cheek. 


	2. leaving

thank you everyone who reviewed! it's great to get some support...im glad you're enjoying it so far.  
  
I am afraid the literal tragic part is coming, but we get a good churn in the stomach at the end of this chapter! At least if you know the characters like I do!  
  
I know this chapter's short, but I believe it ends rather appropriately. *enjoy*  
  
yet again, i own only elizabeth and william...the rest are Jk rawlings'.  
  
***********  
  
Chapter 2: Leaving  
  
The next hour was based on getting Elizabeth and William fed, changed, and naturally, ready to be taken to the great hall. Minerva rushed about the room, filling up their diaper bags with anything and everything possible. There's only so much that you need to prepare for a good 2 hours with Poppy.  
  
After all was taken care of, albus picked up his baby girl, and placed her in a 2-child stroller. Minerva also picked up her son, and placed him within the cart too.  
  
"Okay Minerva. I think that's everything." Albus said as he stared about the lifeless room.  
  
He looked in from the hallway, and then turned abrubtly to see Minerva with a not so happy expression. "Minerva, is there something wrong?"  
  
"No." she said quietly "Just...a little pain." she said even softer  
  
"Its probably a good thing that I'm taking you to the doctor today. if there's anything wrong with this child, we should know, or better yet, if there's anything wrong with you."  
  
Minerva nodded, and placed her hands on the stroller. They walked down a flight or two of stairs until they reached the 1st floor. They walked silently towards the hospital wing, and Poppy's office.  
  
They came upon the wooden door, and Albus knocked lightly on it. Poppy immediately came to the door, and had a smile on her face.  
  
"Sorry we're late" Minerva inquired  
  
"Oh its fine. You best hope that you're not late for your appointment. Goodness knows how patient doctor's are these days."  
  
"Just be happy we didnt get stuck with a muggle one. Unlike last year, we at least know the doctor to a somewhat personally, of course it wouldnt be that way without your help" Albus said softly  
  
"From what you two went through last year with all the baby madness, I couldnt see you having that much trouble again. Well, anyhow, why dont you come in, we can get your children situated."  
  
Poppy opened the door, and Albus and Minerva followed in with the stroller. They entered a rather large room which contained a desk, a rather large table, and a nicely made bed.  
  
Minerva walked in slowly with a vague expression upon her face. "Where do you want them?" she asked quietly  
  
"Uh...why dont you just leave them there."  
  
"Very well. Thank you for watching them." she said rather politely  
  
"You're very welcome. Just come back with good news, okay?"  
  
Minerva smiled at this comment. "I sure hope I do. I've worked too hard to keep everything going good for this to not work out."  
  
"We should be going Minerva." Albus broke in  
  
"Okay." she smiled  
  
"I hope it all works out." Poppy spoke up  
  
"Me too." Minerva said. She walked back over to her childrens' stroller, and planted a kiss on each of her childrens' foreheads. "I love you." she said softly to both the infants that lay before her.  
  
She stood up again, and looked back over at Poppy. "Well, i think that's everything. they shouldnt really need anything, but if they start crying obsessively, an ounce each should work."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind. Good luck."  
  
At these words, Albus and Minerva said there goodbyes, and walked out the door, and through the castle. As they stepped out the entrance doors, Albus clasped Minerva's hand in his.  
  
"Minerva, I have a question, and I would really like to know the answer to it. Please, promise me you wont lie."  
  
She looked up at him, and stopped abruptly in that spot. "Okay. What is it?" she said, with a high tone in her voice  
  
"Do you think that there is something wrong with the child? Do you honest to god think that this child is fine?"  
  
she stared at his usually bright, and twinkling eyes. they werent bright and twinkling anymore. they were serious, and perhaps even cold. She took in a deep breath, thinking over what she was going to say.  
  
"No." she said quietly "I dont think it is." 


	3. The Disappointment

hey everyone, glad to get an update in! Neways, this is the big chapter...the one that starts it all.  
  
And might i say right now, most of the next few chapters will contain what happens in this one day. But I'm not saying that it's not interesting, but if you're one of those people that just can't wait to see what happens next, i am telling you that i will test your patience to the limit.  
  
Also, this chapter is not exactly contrary to what it may be in real life. I'm only a little teenager, i haven't a clue as to what may happen in a real situation.  
  
My final bit of news, i own Doctor Sumner, and that is it for this chapter.  
  
************************************* chapter 3: the disappointment  
  
Albus stared at Minerva intently. He knew these words were coming, but he had been hoping, PRAYING that they wouldn't come. Into her eyes he stared. He had often thought her eyes to be one of her better features, they were often full of so much life that it made him feel young again; but now, her eyes were not full of life. Her eyes...they were empty, sad, desperate.  
  
Instead of saying anything to her simple sentence, he wrapped his arms gently around her, and gave her a tight squeeze. She held him tight, with her head to his chest.  
  
"I love you so much." Albus whispered "No matter what happens today at that appointment, I want you to remember that."  
  
Minerva pushed her head into his shoulders and nodded as best she could. "I'll remember that."  
  
She looked back up at Albus, and he kissed her gently on the lips. They remained in one anothers embrace for a second or two before they continued their walk.  
  
They walked rather slowly as they headed towards Hogsmeade, although the reason why is anyone's guess. Perhaps they wanted to talk before they came, or perhaps they were just biding their time before they learned of their child's fate. Whatever reason it was, they were certainly walking slow.  
  
After nearly five minutes of dreaded silence, Minerva spoke up. "Albus?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What are we going to do if- if the child isnt- doesnt come?" she asked rather timidly, and, with a rather obvious knot in her throat.  
  
Albus's eyes met hers. They kept on walking, but his eyes didnt leave her face, even after she turned her own face.  
  
"Why don't we not worry about it, and hope that it's only in our heads." was his soft response  
  
Now it was Minerva's turn to reach Albus's eyes. The thought of losing the child had been something she had been contemplating for nearly a month, and all it had done was make her quiet, and horrified at the thought. 'perhaps Albus is right. We'll just see what happens at this appointment.' she thought to herself.  
  
"I guess you're right." she said quietly  
  
Albus didnt speak after that.  
  
They quickly entered hogsmeade, and came upon the clinic that was at the end of the street. Both Albus and Minerva gave eachother a worried glance, and clasped eachothers hands. They walked into the nice room, and sat on the small chairs that were all over the office.  
  
They both sat impatiently awaiting their turn to go in. They were eager for the results, whether they be good, or bad. The doctor walked in within five minutes. The secretary called for "dumbledore, doctor Sumner."  
  
Minerva sat up from her chair, and Albus followed. They were taken into a room in the back. There was a small telivision, meant to monitor a child's movement, and a rather uncomfortable looking hospital bed.  
  
"Take a seat Mrs. Dumbledore." the doctor said, pointing at the bed  
  
She walked over to it, and sat. Albus walked to a single chair that lay in the corner of the room.  
  
The doctor walked to a desk that contained a file folder, and a box of rubber gloves. He placed his hand within a pair, and walked back towards the couple.  
  
"So tell me, has anything strange been happening? You're appointment is a week earlier than we had originally planned."  
  
"I haven't been feeling so good lately. And I cant help that it has something to do with the child." minerva responded  
  
"When you say you havent been feeling good, what do you mean?"  
  
"I've been getting sick more than usual. Potions aren't even seeming to work. And...I've been feeling rather crampy lately."  
  
"Did you ever stop to think that it's the child growing?" he asked raising an eyebrow  
  
"Of course I thought of it. But...I went through this a year ago, I know fairly well what stage I'm supposed to be at right now."  
  
"All children are different Mrs. Dumbledore."  
  
There was a remote silence. "I suppose you know more about it than I do." she said quietly  
  
"Why dont we just get this visit overwith." the doctor said rather irritably "Would you kindly pull your dress up, and lay down.?"  
  
Minerva looked over at Albus. He was stairing right back at her. It was obvious that Albus was attempting a smile, but his eyes showed that he wasnt feeling the least bit hopeful, even if he should.  
  
Minerva looked back at Doctor Sumner, and pulled her robes to reveal her stomach. She also didnt look the least bit hopeful.  
  
Sumner pulled out a stethoscope from his desk, and placed the ear pieces within his ears. "This may be a little cold." he warned as he touched the metal to Minerva's lower stomach.  
  
He listened intently for a few seconds, but took off the ear pieces and walked back over to his desk.  
  
This time, he pulled out a much larger stethoscope, and placed it back on her stomach. He listened so closely this time that his own head was nearly touching Minerva.  
  
'What's he doing? Why does he need this other stethoscope?' Minerva's thoughts raced through her mind. 'I hope this doesnt mean what I think it might mean.' She swallowed, hard.  
  
Doctor Sumner looked back up at Minerva, this time, he didnt look the least bit irritable...but he had more of a sympathetic look on his face.  
  
Just the simple look that he gave her, told her all that she needed to know. A tear slid down her cheek, before the words could even leave his mouth, but they still came. "I dont hear a heartbeat."  
  
Albus sat up, and walked to Minerva. It was rather obvious that she was trying not to lose the tears that were entering her eyes.  
  
"Perhaps we could check on the monitor screen." he suggested quietly  
  
"Are you sure you would want to do that? I wouldnt want to make her cry any more than she has to." Sumner said, nodding in Minerva's direction  
  
"I would like to be sure that it's really lost."  
  
"Very well."  
  
Doctor Sumner took his wand, and placed it on the top of minervas stomach. "preocy-incantria" he said in a low murmer.  
  
It immediately appeared on the screen. There it was...or, more precisely, there it wasnt. A body of what was to be a child, hung dryly on the screen.  
  
Albus bit his lip, and turned to look at Minerva. her face was scarlet red, and tears were flying down her face. Albus didnt know what to do. There his wife was, crying to her hearts content, and here he was, wanting to do nothing but cry himself. But yet, he was supposed to be the strong one, and that's the role that he was meant to play.  
  
He looked back at the doctor, who had taken his wand from Minerva, and who was now staring at the heartbroken couple.  
  
"I'm sorry." he said softly  
  
"She'll be alright once she reaches the castle."  
  
"I've seen this a hundred times. Don't assume that she'll be alright, it takes a while for mothers to let this news finally sink in. Once that time comes though, i would like you to send me a letter."  
  
"Very well." Albus said timidly. He walked over to the doctor, and shook his hand. "Thank you for everything."  
  
"Just pay attention to your wife. She's the one with the problems."  
  
Albus nodded his head, and walked back to Minerva. He helped her put her dress back in place. She was still sobbing like mad, but Albus managed to get her to a sitting position, and she cried into his shoulder.  
  
"Shhhh. I'm here." Albus said soothingly  
  
******************************* ******************************* Well, that was fun. Like I said, I don't know too much about the whole pregnancy thing, but I hope I got my point across.  
  
I don't know how often authors tell you to review, quite often I would assume. But might you send me some more critical stuff? I am probably the worst writer with posted stories, and it's very shameful. Please, REVIEW! 


	4. she needs me

In this story, there's only a two year different between our two main characters. I have made McGonagall like...63, and Dumbledore obviously 65. And yes, I am accounting for the wizard long life line, as in how Jk makes it in her books.  
  
enjoy the story, and PLEASE review.  
  
*****************  
  
chapter four: She needs me  
  
Albus didnt have exactly an easy time reaching Hogwarts, especially with the rather hysterical Minerva to tag along, but they got there. They hadn't said a word the whole time that they walked back, and even if there had been an attempt, they both might have broken into tears, let alone Minerva.  
  
They reached the large entrance doors, and walked through. They were immediately surrounded by students on their way to classes, hardly any of them even noticing the two teachers. Although a few had given them questionable glances, it was obvious that the world was not in-tune with what the Dumbledores had just learned.  
  
Together they walked down the corridor. Minerva's facial expression had at once hardened as the students passed, although it didn't stay there very long. Instead of heading back to Poppy's, Minerva took her leave up the staircase, and to her living quarters. Once she had entered the room, she broke back down into sobs.  
  
Albus followed her the whole way, feeling an immensely heavy load over his heart. He stood at the doorway, staring at his wife, who's head was now buried in a pillow. He wasn't sure what he should do, whether he should go over there and tell her it's alright, let her cry until she was capable of speaking, or just go and pick up what children he had.  
  
After a minute or two of contemplated thinking, he walked over, and sat on the bed next to her. She didnt look up, but cried into the bed- spread. He gently stroked her long ravenous hair, and couldn't help but let some tears leave his pale blue eyes. He didnt move from that spot for nearly 15 minutes.  
  
By that time, Minerva had let out what tears she was supplied with. After all, you can only cry so long before you have to stop. She lay on her back, and stared at Albus, who was stroking her. She placed her hand on his, and looked up at him helplessly.  
  
"This wasnt supposed to happen." she said in a voice barely above a whisper. "I wasnt supposed to lose another child."  
  
"It's nothing you could have helped. Sometimes, these things happen, and we can't do anything about them."  
  
"Why me?" Her voice was soft; soft, meek, melancholy, sad. Her voice sounded as if it were begging for something, an explanation. Something no one could offer.  
  
"Sometimes things dont work out the way we plan, you just happen to be one of those people that-" he could see her eyes start to swell up. He couldnt bare to see her acting to upset, especially when she was quite often the one in control. "I dont think we should talk about this right now. I'll go and pick up Elizabeth and William. You stay here, and TRY to stay in control of yourself."  
  
"Dont leave me." she said softly as he released her hand, and sat up from the bed.  
  
"Im not leaving you. I'll come back. Promise." he walked out of the room after he said that, and walked down the flights of stairs to Poppy's office. The walk was a long one, which was now through deserted hallways, only with faint noises from classrooms.  
  
When he came to the hospital wing, Poppy was not in her office, but rather healing one of the patients. He waited patiently in one of the waiting chairs for her to finish with a student with a swelled up knee the size of a baseball. He let a slight smile come on his face as he heard Poppy murmering about 'Hagrid and his dangerous animal antics'. He wondered to himself what animal he was working with this month. And had he not been so distressed, he probably would have had half a heart to ask the boy what had happened.  
  
Poppy bandaged up the knee, and handed the boy a potion to drink. "Here, this will help with the swelling. If it hasnt gone down by the end of this evening, come back, and I'll check on it." The boy gave her a grateful smile, and left the hospital wing. Poppy immediately turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"Where's Minerva? I would think that she would want to come and see her children."  
  
"Im afraid Minerva is in the utmost depression at the moment. She could barely choke out a word by the time we got back."  
  
"What-" Poppy started to say, seeing Albus's eyes not holding the sparkle that they had normally had seemed to speak for itself. "Oh im so sorry." was all she could muster out.  
  
Albus looked at Poppy, suddenly seeming stronger than he actually felt within himself. "It's probably for the best. After all, who wants to have parents as old as Minerva and I are?" he said with an attemptive smile.  
  
"What happened? If- if you dont mind my asking. Surely there must be an explanation over what has happened."  
  
"I'm afraid there isnt a simple answer for it. Although the easiest one that I can say, is more than likely age. Minerva's far to old to be carrying a child, although I had hoped it wouldn't matter. She has apparently been carrying a dead child for a matter of weeks...of course she doesnt know this, I had a few private words with the doctor before we left."  
  
"Where is she now?"  
  
"She's in the room. I told her to rest, and keep in control of herself. Lord knows if she's actually doing it, but Im rather sure she's going to be hysterical by the time I come back...let alone with the kids."  
  
"Oh." Poppy looked over at Elizabeth and William, who were currently playing in a playpen in the center of the hospital wing. "Do you think it wise to- to let..." Albus held up his hand and nodded. "I dont know if we should expose her to them...today anyway. She seemed so melancholy when I left. I dont know if she would stay sane if I brought them back." Albus finished quietly  
  
"Would you like me to watch them overnight? They wouldnt be any trouble. I don't want to see Minerva miserable, she's had so many unhappy points in her life."  
  
"If you feel up to it, I believe it might do her good. I can see her at this very minute holding Elizabeth, and just breaking down into tears. I dont think it would be very fair to be showing her what children she already has, when she just learned about a lost one."  
  
"I'll be happy to watch them. But might I be able to see her?"  
  
"I dont know if she would be willing to speak with anyone. As I said earlier, she certainly seemed discouraged by the time I was even able to leave the room. I dont know how she would take to anyone else." he paused slightly "Regardless of who they are." he added calmly  
  
"I understand. Send her my condolences, tell her I love her like a sister, and tell her I'm sorry for everything."  
  
"Thank you for being so understanding. I think I'll be holding a staff meeting tomorrow, to tell them of the news. I doubt that Minerva would show up, but this is something I should share with the staff."  
  
Poppy nodded, and watched as albus walked over to his children. He picked up William first, and held him tight. "I'm sorry Will, but you're mother isn't going to be around for a while. She seems to have lost your baby brother, and she's rather heartbroken at the moment. But remember that she loves you," he brought Will to him, and pecked him on the head, "And that I love you." He gently placed William down, and picked up Elizabeth. "Yes, you were going to have a baby brother. The doctor told me that today. But he isnt going to be able to come anymore...he's gone. I'm sorry." he whispered softly to his baby girl, and kissed her on the head. "I love you, and so does your mom." He placed Elizabeth back down, and stared at his children. "I'll see you both tomorrow."  
  
He turned back to Poppy, and nodded at her. "That was sweet." Poppy said softly. "I'm sure you'll make a good father."  
  
"Thank you. But at the moment, I think I should play the role of a good husband, my wife needs me."  
  
With those final words, he left the hospital wing. He walked swiftly, and silently as he went down to the dungeons.  
  
******************************  
  
If you thought you felt sorry for Minerva last chapter...it only gets worse, I make it my business to makesure of it.  
  
Oh, and yes, as Poppy states that she's had many "bad points" in her life, you'll soon find out in later chapters as to what that is referring to. I'll just let your mind wonder for a while. 


	5. finding a replacement

hehe. two chapters in one day, it's a world record. Neways, enjoy. Oh, and I gotta say this. Kate Snape is not owned by me, but my dear friend by the name of Sevy Hero. Enjoy!  
  
**************************************  
  
chapter five: finding a replacement  
  
Albus walked through the doorway into Professor Severus Snape's office. At the moment, he was taunting one of his students over a potion that he had made. "This is NOT a healing potion, this potion can only cause death and destruction with the way that you made it! Five Points from HUFFLEPUFF for being totally, and completely careless."  
  
Albus did not say a word to the overly exaggerating Severus Snape. He knew oh-too well about how he conducted his classes. But even if her were to say something, it was virtually impossible for him to get rid of him as a teacher, he was too vital to the dark lord's whereabouts.  
  
He waited patiently for Severus to notice his presence, it seemed as if only one or two students had noticed him, but they weren't about to take their gaze off of the scene that was playing in the front of the room. Severus yelled at the boy until he was nearly in tears. After that horrific display, the class had seemed deftly quiet. He continued to walk around, and still hadnt noticed the rather tall figure that stood in the back of the room.  
  
In order to get Severus's attention, it was rather obvious that he would need to say something. "Severus." his soft voice drifted across the room. It seemed as if the whole class turned their heads to look at him, but his eyes were only on Severus, who turned quickly to see him. "Ah...headmaster. Can i help you with something?"  
  
"Well severus, I actually need to speak with you about something regarding Professor McGonagall. And i would rather this not wait."  
  
"Im afraid im in the middle of teaching a class. Could I possibly come after this class?"  
  
"I only need a few minutes with you outside this classroom. You may leave one of your students in charge." with these words, he walked out the classroom, and waited for Severus to come out too.  
  
He did eventually come out, with a rather appalling grimace. "What is so important that you had to drag me out of my classroom to know about?!" he nearly shouted out.  
  
"Its about minerva. AS im sure you know, she had a doctor's appointment this morning...and the appointment didnt go over so well. She seems to have miscarried the child."  
  
Severus stared blankly at albus. Obviously trying to comprehend what he had just said. "And...when did this happen?"  
  
"Well...she's been carrying a dead child for about two and one half weeks. Which might make up for all the time that she got sick and everything. She's in her room right now, probably still crying."  
  
"And why...why are you telling me this now?"  
  
"Because you are her best friend. And because she trusts you, and because I doubt that I will be able to explain it all tomorrow. But I guess, the main reason is because we need a replacement to fill her classes until she is ready to teach again."  
  
"Well, who do you have in mind?"  
  
"Kate i think would do nicely there. She has been filling in lately, and I believe the students have quite liked her. I'm only giving you this opportunity incase you do not wish her to be teaching, as I am quite sure she would be willing to teach if she were asked to."  
  
"It's fine with me. But what do you suggest we do with Christina?"  
  
"Im sure we could find somebody to watch her. Perhaps, in a few days, Minerva would be willing to do it. We'll see what happens."  
  
"Very well. Is that all you wished to see me about headmaster?"  
  
"Yes. Go on and teach your classes. I should go and talk to Kate before I make all these arrangements final."  
  
With that, Severus walked back to his class, and Albus walked back up 3 flights of stairs towards the Transfiguration classroom. He peaked inside the room to see Kate teaching a group of 7th years. She looked at ease as she taught the class, and went over the notes that she was supposed to show on the board.  
  
Although unlike Severus, she seemed to notice Albus quickly. "Can I help you Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"Uh...yes. Could I borrow you for a minute or two? I have some rather important news to speak with you about."  
  
"yes. Uh..." she looked at all the students "Samantha Adams, could you please watch the class. If there is anyone who speaks, or does anything inappropriate, report them to me when I get back."  
  
Kate followed Albus quickly out of the room, and they stood face to face in the empty corridor. "So what's the urgent news?" She asked appalled  
  
"Something's happened with the baby. Minerva went to the doctor's today...it wasnt very good news. She apparently miscarried it...and-"  
  
"What??? She miscarried it!!!"  
  
"Unfortunately."  
  
"Well what happened?"  
  
"We couldnt get very much information the whole thing. But what we do know is that the child was lost nearly 3 weeks ago, she lost it naturally, and that it woudl have been a boy. That's all we know, in which, Minerva didnt want to hear any of it...she's too grief-stricken to listen"  
  
"Im sooooo sorry. she must feel awful."  
  
"A-hem. Well yes, but that's actually why I'm here. I dont think she'll be willing to teach anytime soon...as much as i woudl like to hope for it. In any case, i was wondering if you would be willing to temporarily fill in for her."  
  
"You're kidding right?"  
  
"No. I would really like you to consider it."  
  
"How long do you think she'll be gone?"  
  
"Quite honestly, I havent a clue. When we came back here after the appointment, she wouldnt speak hardly anything without getting tears in her eyes. I dont know how long she'll be like that, and I don't know what she's going to do in the meantime. But i do know that she needs someone to fill in temporarily until she is ready. You don't have to give me an answer today. There is going to be a staff meeting tomorrow and I'll alert the rest of the staff about the situation. You and Severus talk about it tonight. I'll speak with you tomorrow."  
  
"O-okay. Would it be alright if we came to see her tonight, after classes?"  
  
"I think it might be better if you waited a day. I wouldnt want her to feel any more unhappy than she has to be."  
  
"Okay. I guess i know where you're coming from. So there's going to be a staff meeting tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes. I'll alert the staff of its time and place during breakfast. I doubt that it will be very late. Perhaps even during lunchtime."  
  
With this Kate nodded her head, and looked back towards the classroom. As if on cue, Albus spoke. "You should go back and teach. I would imagine the bell is going to ring sometime soon."  
  
"You're probably right. Give Minerva my regards. I really do feel sorry...good luck."  
  
Albus nodded his head, and watched Kate walk back to the classroom. He stared at the room for a second or two, not for any particular reason other than there had been so many fond memories within that room...so many that looked so out of reach.  
  
Soon, he felt it too painful to think of anything. He started walking back up to the room that he and Minerva share.  
  
*****************************************  
  
I know i probably should have connected the two chapters, but I couldn't figure out how to do it. 


	6. Just Beyond the Eyes

A/N--Hey everyone! I'm back. neways, I kinda forgot to mention that 'Christina' is Severus Snape's daughter. Just F.Y.I, she's not even a year old.  
  
A/N-- I've had some questions from my reviewers regarding the child issue. In my little harry potter world, Minerva and Albus haven't been together really really long. NO, she's never miscarried before...but she's had problems.  
  
A/N--As you will find out in this chapter, emotion runs high, and doubt reaches it's zenith. Enjoy the chapter.  
  
********************  
  
chapter six: Just Beyond the Eyes  
  
He silently opened the door to see minerva looking out the window. He let out a sigh of relief. 'at least she's not in the bed crying.' he thought to himself.  
  
He walked slowly toward her, and put his hand on her shoulder. She did not turn around, but placed her hand on his, and opened her mouth as if to speak...although no sound seemed to come out. He was not expecting her to be able to talk about it yet, infact he would have preferred their relationship to stay silent for a time; until the shock of the information had run out.  
  
She tightly squeezed his hand, and turned to face him. She seemed to look past him, obviously searching for her children. "Where are Ellie and Will?" She asked softly  
  
"I left them with Poppy. She's agreed to watch them overnight...I didn't think that it would be good for you to be near them when you're in such a stage."  
  
She gently nodded her head, and leaned into his chest. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, and began to cry again. Her sobs were long, but quiet. She held him tightly, and he returned the gesture. There wasn't a word spoken...only vibrant emotions erupting through one, if not two very hurt souls.  
  
She eventually looked up at him with her tear stained face, to see his face quite red, and he had infact been crying also. For some reason, the simple fact that he had cried made Minerva feel slightly at ease; at eased enough to know at least that she wasn't the only one hurting. From the inside to the very outside of her skin it hurt, it burned to know what had happened, and the simple fact that it was her fault made it even the more hard.  
  
She drew in a deep breath, and let it out with a small sigh. The tears did not leave her eyes, but her sobs ceased. She stared openly towards Albus into his pale blue eyes, letting her mind linger for just a single second to the stare that he had given her the day that she had told him of the pregnancy...the way that his eyes just told her how much he had wanted another child, and how his wish was the reason she agreed to it. She felt the tears come back to her, but swallowed it down and kept it down with all her might.  
  
"Albus?" she said, trying her best not to let her voice waver  
  
"Yes Minerva?" He said as he looked down onto his wife.  
  
"Why did it take you so long to come back up here? I- I thought you were just going to pick up Elizabeth and William."  
  
"I went down to the dungeons to inform Severus of what happened, and then I went to speak with Kate for a moment or two about arrangements."  
  
"What sort of arrangements?"  
  
"I fear that you won't be in a stage to teach for quite a time. I asked Kate to take over your classes until you felt ready."  
  
"Thank you." she said softly, and leaned back into him, squeezing him tightly around the waist. She felt his strong hands bring her closer, and gently graze the skin that lay beneath her hair. She heard him softly whisper "I love you". Thats all it took. She drew in yet another rugged breath, and broke back down into sobs. She buried her head within his robes, and pulled his warm body even closer to her.  
  
Albus didnt know what to do anymore. It pained him to see her like that, but what could he do? It was his fault that there was even a child to begin with. It was his fault that she had agreed for a child. It was his fault...it all was his fault. She was crying into his arms, and why, because he messed up, and the mess just became a disaster.  
  
Her crying didn't last more than 5 minutes, but she stayed within his arms for nearly 10. Ten minutes of nothing but silence, and for a short duration, crying. They held eachother close...for this short period that they had to go through, all they had was eachother. Eachother to hold, eachother to mourn with.  
  
He looked down on her soft complexion. The soft rosy cheeks that had always blushed uncontrollably, the lips that woke him up every morning, the eyes that just sucked him into another world. He couldn't bare it anymore. He couldn't bare to see her like that. "Minerva, why don't you go and get cleaned up. You'll feel better after a nice long, hot bath. I wont disturb you if you promise not to kill yourself." He tried to smile at his own dumb joke  
  
She also tried to smile, not to say that the punch line in the joke hadn't passed through her mind. You can't be depressed, and not have the thought of death pass through your mind...but she smiled, or at least attempted it. "Perhaps you're right. Maybe I should."  
  
He stared into her innnocent eyes. "And you...wont kill yourself, right?" He almost seemed unsure at the way that she had responded, the smile came too quickly on her face to not have something wrong be going through her mind.  
  
"No. I won't kill myself. I have no reason to, and even if I had, I'm sure I wouldn't be able to bring myself to do it."  
  
He looked deep into her eyes before he was able to believe her, but she had always seemed to have a power over him. "Alright. I couldn't bare to lose two people when I only have to lose one."  
  
These words shocked her. The way he was able to talk about it, he referred to it as if he had lost a simple object, like a pair of glasses, or his wand. While she, she could barely even think about it without gettig a knot in her throat, or crying. It had only been 2 hours, give or take 30 minutes...yet he was standing there acting as if it had been forever. Suddenly, the sincerity of everything had left her system. She stared into his eyes, this time though, she saw past the hurt that he was feeling.  
  
She nodded, and walked over to the bathroom. She let the water fill up the tub as she shut the door behind her. She waited patiently for the large bath to be full. Once it had, she quietly discarded her clothing, and stepped foot into the warm water. She let her hair surround her , let the thin fluid envelop her body, and leave her to the thoughts that were swimming around in her head.  
  
What was it that she had seen in him. For some reason, he seemed different, the way he stared at her just said something to her. His eyes they told everything. They often told her how much she had meant to him, they often screamed with emotion when they were together, but what was it that she had seen just now? It certainly wasnt love. She knew the look that he had when there was love on his mind. It no doubt wasnt anger, that look is far too obvious to see. But perhaps- perhaps it was sorrow, or worse, disappointment. NO, it couldnt have been one of those, his voice didnt hint any of them.  
  
'What is left?' she thought quietly to herself. She looked around the large bathroom, thinking quietly to herself. For just a moment, her eyes seemed to look down on her stomach, and she wondered how it could have been a child one day, and reduced to nothing the next. She wondered, she wondered all about everything. Her world had been turned upside down, and at a bare minimum at 2 hours...how could that be?  
  
"Why me?" she voiced out softly, so as she was the only one who could possibly have heard. She softly bit her lip, and let her head sink down under the water.  
  
******meanwhile, only a door away...  
  
Albus rummaged quietly through the closet that sat next to the entrance to their room. He looked through it carefully, carefully looking for a potion; a sleeping draught to be exact. He didn't want to see her cry, he didn't want to see her in such pain. He had agreed to that with his inner conscience, and he wasn't about to see her so depressed.  
  
He was infact planning on giving it to her, perhaps after a good while's rest, she may feel up to talking about it...or was that hoping for too much? 'YES, of course that's hoping for too much, this is minerva we're talking about' he thought to himself.  
  
He walked over to the bed in frustration. He didn't know what to do. Half of him wanted to hold her, and kiss her, the other half wanted to put her to sleep and not speak to her again. Not unlike her, he was having mixed emotions. Love was definately there, but depression had no doubt taken a toll as well. He loved her more than anything, he had made himself realize it no more than 5 years ago, and here he was, not able to cope with the fact that they had lost what would have been their third child. In which, this may have been his first in the experience, Minerva had already lost two within her youth...  
  
flashback  
  
She lay in the hospital bed, pushing. Albus had immediately heard the news, and rushed over to the hospital to see what would have been her first child. He had thought to himself what a shame it had been that the father couldn't come to see. But Sean had his own hospital bed, and his own worries.  
Midway through the birthing process, a doctor came out and asked where the father was. Albus had immediately told him that the father was unavailable. With this news, the doctor took Albus aside personally, and told him what was happening within the surgical room. "There are complications" the doctor had said "Do you know of anyone that she may want in there with her while we perform the operation?" Albus had thought for a moment, knowing that none of her family could even have had a chance to be alerted...it was after all 3 months early. And he, he had a rather queezy stomach when it came to blood. "I dont think so." he said rather regretfully to the surgeon.  
"Very well." he had said. And turned around, and went back into the room.  
It wasn't long before he saw the doctor again, although not with a very hopeful expression. The doctor walked over to Albus, and informed him that the child had died...that it hadnt even taken a breath. That was the end of that.  
Minerva left that hospital with nothing to show, but a dead child, and a life that seemed all but reasonable. The father of the child you might be wondering, had been diagnosed with cancer only 5 months ago, although unfortunately, it acted fast, and he lay in his own hospital bed, dying.  
  
"un"-flashback  
  
Albus felt guilty for not going in when it was his rightful duty, he had once been close to Minerva, and all that he could offer he did. He offered a job, a home, and a friendship that lasted them nearly forever.  
  
But at this very moment, his thoughts were not on their friendship, it was on her. How she had made him everything, and how she had went past all the bad, and brought out the good in him. How she had affected anyone and everyone that she had met, and how she wouldn't be that person for a long time. 'i wont have my Minni back.' he thought softly to himself. 'She's been through too much to be the same.'  
  
A tear slid down his face, not for her loss, but their loss. Their child...gone. And Minerva...gone. He could see her, a week from now. He could see her a wreck.  
  
For a moment, he mused himself with the thought that he may be a "seer" but it was more a gut feeling than anything. They'd been through too much to not see what was coming...and the future, the future certainly didn't look hopeful. But they would get through it, he loved her, and she loved him, he knew this...his mind was a blur at the time, but that he knew.  
  
***********************************  
  
A/N: Yes, she has had past loves, and yes, she has had problems. If you would be more interested in learning about her relationship with "Sean" I have another story out named "What Might Have Been" There isn't a need to read it, it's just good backround info.  
  
A/N: Okay everyone, I have a confession to make, I've had nearly the whole story done for quite some time. For the remainder of the story, I'm going to try to send chapters in sets of two...that way you guys aren't TOO bored. I know this story isn't what you're used to, and I thank EVERYONE who has taken the time to read it.  
  
-min 


	7. Pushing Him Away

A/N: Remember, magic is always good for threats! Yes, I know the chapter is short, but I had to kinda put it in.  
  
A/N: I know it's probably getting boring to all of you for reading this, when it's the same day and all, but I just need to makesure that my point gets across your minds. It lasts like this until chapter ten or so...be prepared.  
  
**************************************  
  
chapter seven: Pushing Him Away  
  
Albus waited anxiously, sitting on the bed for her return.  
  
She did not emerge from the bathroom for nearly an hour. When she did finally come out however, she was wearing a green bathrobe. She didnt seem to look twice at Albus as she walked over to her bedside bureau and pulled out a light blue nightgown.  
  
"Feeling better?" he asked quietly  
  
Her eyes met his. No words came out of her mouth, infact it was rather obvious that she was trying not to say anything. She just simply nodded, then walked back over to the bathroom, and shut the door behind her.  
  
Albus stared at the door that she had just entered behind, and let out a sigh. 'I knew it.' he thought softly. 'I'm not going to have her back...not for a very long time'  
  
The minutes seemed to pass, second by second. He stared at the door intently until she came out. Her eyes didnt meet his, she almost seemed blind with the way she looked about. She stumbled through the room, and walked to the bed. Her hand gently lifted the covers, and pulled them over her head.  
  
Albus moved over to her side of the bed, and sat on an open spot by her head. His hand gently glided over the sheets that were now covering her body. They carressed over her back in a sentimental touch. She didn't respond, she didnt move in the slightest.  
  
He let out a sigh, a sad, deep sigh. "Oh minerva. I cant say how sorry I am...I-I had hoped that this would bring us closer together. I really had thought that we were going to have another child together."  
  
She poked her head out of the covers to respond to this. "Sometimes, hope is beyond even you Albus." Her voice spoke in the often superior manner that she had, leaving a rather obvious hint of annoyance.  
  
"Perhaps, but hope is often all we have." he said as he gently reached his hand out to her cheek. Her hand met his, but rather than lacing her fingers through his as she often did, she pushed him away; his hands went back into his lap.  
  
"Very well then. If hope is all we have, then I HOPE you would take some insentive, and leave me alone for a while."  
  
"I can't do that."  
  
"And pray tell why not?"  
  
"Because I don't want you to hurt yourself, and I don't want you to ignore me like you're trying to do."  
  
"I don't have to ignore you to get rid of you Albus. All I need is my wand, and you'll be a permanent cricket that lives in a jar."  
  
"Why, because you lost a child? Minerva, this isnt the first time this has happened in the history of the world, I would grow up a little, and stay away from the threats." his voice seemed to rise with every word, until he was at shouting level.  
  
"Maybe I'll grow up if you stay away from ME!!!" her voice was loud, louder than one might think possible, it carried, and seemed to echo within the room. Her husband's eyes did not leave her, but he sat up from the bed, and walked over to the door.  
  
"I'm going to the great hall, do you want some soup or something?" his voice was serious, but it lacked a certain emotion that would have been there at any other time.  
  
"No. What I want, is for you to leave."  
  
"Minerva, I suggest that you remember that no amount of pushing me away will actually make me go. I'm only leaving because I'm hungry, and you certainly don't wish to speak to me right now. I'll be back soon...just don't hurt yourself."  
  
"Feel free to take your time. I don't really need you."  
  
Albus stared open mouthed at her. His eyes met hers, although they each sent different messages to one another. Her message, was no doubt what she had just said...they clearly stated the words 'leave me alone', while as Albus, his message was rather the opposite. It clearly said 'im here'. Although a simple stare could not change how she was feeling, and with those words, he left the room.  
  
***************************************  
  
A/N: I know we kinda got an "i hate you thing" going on, but it makes the thought process a little better 


	8. A Second Account

A/N: somebody is depressed, one guess who.  
  
A/N: I think i've put a nice twist in this chapter...be prepared  
  
Chapter eight: A Second Account  
  
Albus shut the door behind him, and leaned back on it with a sigh. He half felt like he should return to the room, and speak with her. But the way she was responding to him showed that he was all but needed at the moment. Infact, these were her exact words..."I dont really need you".  
  
He stared down the empty corridor, and took in a deep breath. He stepped away from the door, and took one last look at it before he started walking down the hall.  
  
He soon found himself in the great hall, surrounded by many happy faces, and laughing children. His mood did not need this, not with the depression that had begun to surround his world. He couldn't help but let his mind think of how he had once been carefree like the students that lay before him. Their worst problem was how they were going to get rid of the acne that had taken refuge on their face...'ahh, how it must feel to be carefree' he thought with a sigh.  
  
He walked towards his seat in the center of the staff table, and took his place. Food immediately appeared on his plate, although the need to eat had not truly passed through his mind at the time.  
  
He looked next to him, and saw Minerva's empty seat. He felt a lump rise within his throat, but swallowed it down as much as he possibly could.  
  
Severus, who sat just one seat over from Minerva looked at Albus intently. He had gotten time to think about what little Albus had told him earlier that day, and felt rather alarmed at even the presence of the headmaster. Often strong, the strongest person that he had met, was Albus Dumbledore, but it was obvious that strength had left him...whether it be physically, or mentally.  
  
"How is everything headmaster? Is she alright?" Severus finally spoke up  
  
Albus looked up at Severus. Quite honestly, he hadnt truly noticed the presence of the potions master, and found it a shock that he had said something.  
  
"Well, she had taken refuge within her room, and apparently does not wish to speak to anyone."  
  
"Why are you here instead of up there with her? I would think that she would want you to be there. I mean, you are after all her husband."  
  
"She doesn't want to talk to me. She said it flat out, and she seems to be okay to be left alone. So I'm doing as she asks, and leaving her."  
  
"Why does she want to be alone?"  
  
"You know Minerva. If she's depressed enough, she just wants to wallow in her misery until she feels ready to talk. Unfortunately though, I would really like to talk to her right now, but she won't hear of it. She wasn't in that room for 30 minutes before she started screaming at me to get out."  
  
"I AM sorry headmaster. I truly am. I wouldn't know what to do if something like that were to happen to my wife."  
  
"If something like what were to happen to me?" a voice came from behind them. Both men turned around to find Kate Snape standing there, obviously trying to be part of the conversation.  
  
"Oh, we were just discussing what they found out today at Minerva's doctor's appointment." Severus said, reaching out a hand to her. She took it, and he pulled her to Minerva's seat.  
  
Albus stared at her for a moment or two, not able to ignore the pain that was throbbing within his chest. Severus didn't know the pain that was being inflicted just by letting Kate sit in Minerva's chair, but it was delivered at the worst possible time.  
  
"So what is it that exactly happened, I mean there must have been some kind of warning." Kate asked, not noticing his mystified stare.  
  
"Im sure you both know about how she hasn't been feeling too well. I've told you both about how she needed potions for the pain and what not lately. She and I both had been worrying over the possibility of a miscarriage for quite some time, but we were truly hoping that it was all in our heads. I guess if you think about it, we both knew, but didn't want to face the truth. Although now, we must face it, and as it seems Minerva and I alike are taking our own paths."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kate asked quietly  
  
"She's in her room right now, doing God knows what, refusing to speak with me. While I'm down here thinking about what to do"  
  
"I'm so sorry. I don't think it's fair that you two have gone through so much, and this happens. I truly don't."  
  
"Well, unfortunately, it's a part of life. We'll all have to get used to it."  
  
"Are you still planning on going on your trip?" Severus asked offhand, trying to change the subject.  
  
"I dont know. I dont know what sort of stage she'll be at by then. She certainly seems many things right now."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Angry. Sad. Depressed. Alone. Humiliated...to name a few. I could probably go on and on about how I perceive how she is."  
  
"Are you sure that is what SHE'S been feeling, or is that what you could possibly be feeling?" Kate asked slowly  
  
"What I feel, I really can't say. I feel most of those, but I have one thing that she seems to be lacking at the moment."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"Thankfulness"  
  
"What do you mean THANKFULNESS? You just lost a child. How could you be thankful?" Severus nearly yelled out  
  
"I mean, thankful for what I have. She seems to be hating everything right now, and I DO mean everything. She's acting as if she hates being alive."  
  
"Oh come off it man. She just learned that she lost her third child. I wouldn't honestly be expecting her to be over it!"  
  
"Nor am I. I only meant that she shouldn't be so hateful of everything. She's a grown woman, not a school girl."  
  
"Albus." Kate said softly "I don't have much experience in the field of losing children, but I know enough. Just give her time. It hasnt even been a day, and you're already sounding as if you expect her to be completely over it. And I'm sure that you haven't gotten over it either...I know you tend to prefer the strong suit when it comes to emotions, but I'm sure you're feeling it too. Perhaps not as much as Minerva is, but you can't very well NOT be feeling it. If I were in her position, I would want my husband to be there to make me feel loved."  
  
Albus stared at Kate a bit dumbstruck. She was one of the few staff members that had truly gotten to know him; the few that knew his personality better than nearly everyone else in the world. As for what she had just said, they couldn't have been more true, but he was placed between two choices. One, would be to act in control and like nothing was wrong, and two, to lose all control of himself and scream at the world of the unfairness that had taken him by surprise.  
  
"You're probably right Kate. But Minerva won't even speak with me. She was threatening to turn me into a cricket. I don't think she wants any verbal contact whatsoever."  
  
"Perhaps not, but I would think that she would want the emotional support. Someone to hold her and make her feel better than she is now."  
  
"How can I do that when she won't even LOOK at me?"  
  
"She doesn't have to look at you. She'll know you're there, and whether or not she shows it now, she be appreciating it. She loves you."  
  
"Sometimes I find myself wondering if she really does." Albus said in a quiet tone.  
  
"I know she does. We talk enough for me to know that she loves you. Sometimes I find her rambling on and on about you. I wouldn't let this whole ordeal ruin your perspective on that."  
  
"I'm not trying to. It just seems that this has taken us both by surprise...do you think she'll be ignoring me for very long?"  
  
"Not if you TRY to be supportive. Not if you love her, and not if she loves you."  
  
He stared yet again at Kate. She always seemed to surprise him. She reminded him so much of his dear Minerva, the way the wisdom and thought had always shown. And now that he came to, he wasn't surprised that Severus had taken her as his wife. She was indeed a good person, and indeed a good mentor when it came time.  
  
"Thank you Kate. I rather needed this pep talk. Perhaps I should go back up and speak with her. I'll bring her food. If nothing else, it'll serve as a term of begging for forgiveness." he smiled. Both Kate and Severus also smiled. With that, he sat up from the table, and walked through the great hall to the kitchens.  
  
Kate and Severus stayed there. They had their own personal business to discuss...  
  
"Did you get the results?" Severus asked in a rather low tone.  
  
"Yes. I asked Poppy for the results right after my classes were over."  
  
"And?"  
  
Kate bent in closer to Severus, not knowing whether to smile, or to act depressed. Both would be an ever so funny hint as to what the result actually was. She decided on a smile. She leaned in close to Severus and whispered a single word in his ear. "Positive."  
  
Severus stared at her open mouthed for a second...after all, he was in complete shock. Instead of reacting as if he normally would however, he actually leaned close into her, and gave her a tight embrace.  
  
"Severus." Kate said rather softly.  
  
He let go of her, and stared at her with a wide smile. "Yes Kate?"  
  
"Perhaps it would be better if we kept it to ourselves for a while. I don't think this would be the best time to let this out...especially with what's going on with Minerva."  
  
"Yes my Kate. But that won't stop me from being the happiest man on earth."  
  
"That's fine with me." she said, and leaned in closer to Severus. Severus, as if on cue, lifted her head to look up to him. He gently leaned into her, and kissed her softly. For a simple moment, they lay within one another, and all around them was forgotten, but the moment dared not last more than 3 or 4 seconds. From a distance, whistling could be heard, and it was rather obvious as to which house would dare do so...SLYTHERINS.  
  
When Kate finally showed her face, she was beet red, and wasnt the least bit surprised that Severus was also was rather pink in the face.  
  
"They would get detention on any other day. But today, I think I'm too happy to worry about it." Severus said with a smile.  
  
*********************************************  
  
A/N: yes everyone, Professor Snape is going to have another child to take care of. And yes, he actually kissed someone in public! can you believe it...awwww, mean old severus snape is getting soft. 


	9. A Third Account

A/N: obviously, Tipsy is my character, and she is quite the little elf...as you'll find out.  
  
********************  
  
Chapter Nine: A Third Account  
  
Albus quickly entered the kitchens, and was immediately greeted by many house elves. Most of them asked him what he would like to eat, and who it was for. He replied rather quickly that it was for "his wife".  
  
Soon the kitchen was buzzing with little house elves fixing a meal made for a king, albus couldn't even get word in that he only really came down for a bowl of soup.  
  
he thought to himself how ironic it was that everything was so full of life down there, and up where all the teachers were, it had seemed rather depressing. 'yes, life is just FULL of ironic things. For instance kate and severus seemed rather close, and here I am with minerva, barely able to speak a word to one another.' His mind went from different thoughts, different examples, different ideas...it was nearly 30 minutes before a house else spoke with him. His mind was consentrating so much, he hardly noticed how some of the elves were looking at him.  
  
"uh...sir? Is you okay?" squeaked the tiny elf.  
  
Albus looked down on her, just now noticing his presence. "I was this morning...I'm not quite so sure anymore."  
  
"perhaps you should talk. That's what Tipsy does when I is feeling low. I will listen, and try to help...if you want me to sir. I don't want to feel outside the place, but I is wanting to help you."  
  
He let a small smile crawl across his face. He had always wanted a house elf, but with the general circumstances, it seemed rather impossible. And if he were to get one, perhaps this one would be perfect...one who cared as it seemed.  
  
"no, it won't be out of your place to talk with me. But I doubt that you have much experience in what I'm dealing with."  
  
"that's fine sir. I only want to try to help. You are my master, and I want to help you like you helped Tipsy."  
  
"Very well. Where do you want me to start?"  
  
"Start where your problem is. Tell Tipsy why you is looking so sad."  
  
"Well...my wife, you've met her, Professor McGonagall. She well, she; did you notice that her stomach was getting bigger?"  
  
"Yes sir. I noticed it 6 days ago. She came for a cup of hotchocolate at 2 in the morning."  
  
"She was going to have a baby."  
  
"Then why is you sad? A baby is a happy thing."  
  
"I know...but she went to the doctor's today. And he told us that the baby had died, and that she would have to get rid of it."  
  
With these words, Tipsy stared up at Dumbledore. She obviously understood what pain Albus was going through...a baby is a terrible thing to lose. She put her hand to her head, and started to think.  
  
"And that is why you is unhappy sir?"  
  
"Not entirely. She refuses to talk to me."  
  
"Then why not you talk to her? You make her listen...the professor must want her husband. Tipsy would want hers if that happened."  
  
"I would think that too. But Minerva is a bit different than most people. When she's angry, she likes to be alone. When she's alone, she wants people to be around her. When she's happy though, she lights up my world...I just dont know if I can endure the time when she's not herself."  
  
"Speak with the professor. If marriage is what you are in, i think that she loves you. She could not push away someone she loves, i know Tipsy couldn't."  
  
"Ah, but you don't know Minerva like I do. She's utterly depressed right now, she can't bare to think of anything retaining to the child. Granted Im not expecting her to yet, but she acts as if it gives her a right to repel everything."  
  
"Be good professor that I see coming here 3 times a week. Talk to professor and tell her how you is feeling."  
  
"I can't even get close enough to her TO talk to her. She was practically screaming my ear out earlier today."  
  
"Then you shout louder than professor. Make her hear you...if you was close enough to make a baby, you must be close enough to talk about the one that is gone."  
  
"You're right. But how do I do it? what do I say to her?"  
  
"Tell her how you is feeling. Tell her it will be okay. Tell professor that you love her, and all i think will be alright."  
  
"Can I ask a question?"  
  
"Of course sir."  
  
"How did a house elf learn so much about this?"  
  
Tipsy turned a light pink...it was rather hard to spot through her already fairly pink skin, but it was rather obvious that she was blushing.  
  
"Well sir my old master, before I came to hogwarts, well they had some kid problems too. My mistress was not able to have a child after she had a miscarriage...she drank too many bad potions for her. I saw many nights when my master held her and told her how they would get through with it. It made me feel sad to see them together, but they got closer and were happy."  
  
"You're a very special elf, you know that Tipsy?"  
  
"NO sir. I is not worthy of you saying that to me. I was a very bad elf."  
  
"I can't see that now. Tell me, what was it that happened that caused your master to give you clothes?"  
  
"Well sir...I, I isnt given clothes. My owners were killed sir. A dark man came to the door, and asked where my master was. I brought him to the back of the house, and I didnt know that the man was bad...I WASNT KNOWING. The man took out his wand, and I saw a flash of green light. My master was dead on the floor, but i is not knowing what happened. The man found my mistress after that...he made the green light come out. It is all Tipsy's fault that they died."  
  
Albus stared at Tipsy...surprised at what her answer was. It did after all make sense, half the house elfs that had worked for hogwarts had belonged to families that had died out...and if her master had no children, it would only be right for her to come to another place..a more stable place. hogwarts.  
  
"I'm sure it wasnt your fault. The man would have gotten in anyhow...back then, if you were going to die, you couldn't very well avoid it. Don't be angry at yourself for making it happen"  
  
"Tipsy is not helping it sir. Tipsy let him in, and Tipsy saw her master die...Tipsy feels awful." she buried her head within her hands.  
  
Albus looked at her, rather sympathetically. He may have problems, but this simple house elf had more regrets than he would probably ever have. Despite everything, it was rather an inspiration. He thought for a moment, then was hit with an idea.  
  
"Tipsy, would you like to come back up and help with the Professor? I think she would rather like you."  
  
"Sir! You is joking!"  
  
"No, I am not. Come up...you can take a good look at the castle."  
  
"I is meant to serve sir, not to look around!"  
  
"Then might I have the privilege of having you serve my wife and I?"  
  
Tipsy looked at Albus disbelieving what he had just said. But as always, his eyes seemed to tell that he was quite serious.  
  
"Alright. But Tipsy is coming right back down when you is finished eating."  
  
"Thank you Tipsy. I need someone who understands women to come up there with me." he let a slight smile cross his face.  
  
He looked down on his feet, now just really noticing that there was a whole plate of food ready to take. "oh." he said aloud. Tipsy picked it up though, and looked at him, almost with a smile herself. "Come sir. You is late for lunch."  
  
"Oh, okay." He walked infront of Tipsy, and led her back up to his and Minerva's living quarters. 


	10. Tipsy's Story

A/N: sorry if "tipsy's story" shows up a bit clumped...i can't get my computer to copy it the right way.  
  
A/N: Also, I don't know how many of my reviewers have seen this, but they have placed "minerva m" upon the category for characters. Therfor, I will be moving where this story is into that category. THANKS!  
  
******************************  
  
Chapter Ten: Tipsy's Story  
Albus seemed to walk slower than he would have normally as they approached his living quarters, although Tipsy seemed to be walking as fast as she possibly could. She was gasping for air by the time they reached the room.  
  
Albus reached out towards the doorknob, but pulled his hand back when it touched the brass-like knob.  
  
"What is wrong sir?"  
  
"She put a charm on it...i can't touch it. Look at my hand." Albus held out his hand for Tipsy to see, it had indeed been touched with a charm...a burning one. Minerva had obviously thought ahead as to what her husband may do to get her attention, and of course, with her being the clever witch that she was, she had taken action.  
  
"She apparently wasnt kidding when she was threatening me with the wand. M-maybe I shouldnt be here. Maybe I should wait a while...until she starts getting vulnerable again." Albus said slowly  
  
"Sir, you is the great Albus Dumbledore! You is not supposed to back down from a challenge, especially Professor McGonagall!"  
  
"Tipsy, you don't know Minerva like I do...when she's mad, she MAD! I think we should just wait."  
  
"I thought you was going to talk to her! I think people is dumb to think you can protect them when you can't even talk with Professor!"  
  
"Now see here Tipsy, it's not that I can't talk to her, I just don't want to make her angrier than she is right now. You should have seen her earlier. I don't want to push my luck, I don't want this to lead to a divorce threat."  
  
"If you is inlove with Professor, you will open that door with your wand. She is your wife, and she is the reason why we is up here."  
  
Albus stared at Tipsy a moment or two before he pulled out his wand. What could he say, sometimes house elves are braver than grown men, as stupid as it may sound, at this point, his mind was rather made up as to that. "alahomora" he said softly. He heard the door click open, and stuck out his hand to grasp the doorknob. This time, he was ready for the burning sensation. he stuck out his hand in one swift movement, and pushed the door open.  
  
Albus looked around the room for sight of minerva. He dare not enter if he knew that she would start yelling at him. But he saw nothing of his wife, and stepped an uneasy foot into the 2 room living quarters.  
  
He looked down on Tipsy with a look of terror on his face. He saw Tipsy take in a rather obvious 'gulp'.  
  
"Well, here we go." he said so that only Tipsy may hear. He looked around the spacious room, but saw no sign of Minerva. He walked in silently, and opened the door that led to the bedroom. He took in a quivering breath when he saw her, it was rather obvious that she had heard the door open for she was sitting on the bed, and looking rather tensely at the set that just entered.  
  
She seemed to take some initiative not to start on Albus for returning when she saw the tiny house elf that had accompanied him. It was rather obvious to this, for the first sentence that came out of her mouth was "why have you brought that elf with you?" Her voice was rather calm, although it seemed to hint a tinge of anger.  
  
"I thought you would like Tipsy. She made me feel a little better, I had hoped that she would to you too."  
  
"I thought I said earlier to you that I didnt want to see you for a while."  
  
"I know...but I felt rather bad for leaving you like I did. I thought maybe you and I could talk about it more."  
  
Albus stared at her, and knew that he had seen a tear forming within her eyes, although her response was as cold as ever. "I don't want to talk about it, and I certainly don't want to talk with you. Now would you please leave me alone."  
  
"WHY do you want to be alone? I would think that you would want to talk about it with me."  
  
"Is it so unnatural to want some time to myself? I mean honestly, you make it sound as if we're supposed to spend every waking hour together."  
  
"No, i just want to make it clear that I'm here for you. I love you, and I dont want you to think that I dont."  
  
She considered him a moment before she said anything, although it hadnt been what he was hoping, not even remotely close to it. "Get out."  
  
"I'm not leaving you minerva. I want to talk to you."  
  
"Well, I dont want to talk to you. OUT"  
  
"Sir, could Tipsy talk to her, Tipsy would like to help." Tipsy asked up to the rather tall Dumbledore. He looked over to minerva, her eyes were as cold as ice.  
  
"If she'll actually comunicate, more power to you. You can try." Albus left the room, seeing as how that is obviously what Minerva wanted.  
  
Tipsy walked over to Minerva, and stood by the bed that she was sitting on. To Tipsy's surprise minerva didnt say a word as she moved in towards her. Tipsy placed the tray with the soup on the bedside bureau, and jumped upon the currently occupied bed.  
  
"Professor McGonagall is very sad, isnt you?" Tipsy asked quietly  
  
"Yes. I dont think i could very well be happy." Minerva replied in a whisper  
  
"Tell Tipsy what happened this morning. You is not seeming to want to talk to anyone about it, so Tipsy will tell you a story when you is done."  
  
Minerva stared at Tipsy, quickly gaining tears in her eyes. She had no desire to relive what had happened so quicky, and not so long ago. "I dont want to. I dont."  
  
"Well then is Tipsy aloud to ask why you is being so mean to Professor Dumbledore, you is seeming so angry at him."  
  
"Let's just say Professor Dumbledore isnt as hurt by this as I am."  
  
"He is professor, he is! I is seeing him at lunch, and he is not seeming happy at all. I know he is sad."  
  
"No, I dont think he is. he just wants to be able to talk with me, he isnt affected by this at all. And I would take it that you do know why I am not happy, right?"  
  
"Yes, you is losing a son...you learned this morning at a doctor's appointment."  
  
"A son?" she asked softly  
  
"yes, Professor Dumbledore said that your baby was going to be a boy."  
  
"And just how does he know that?"  
  
"I dont know. He is saying it today though."  
  
"Im going to kill him." she said softly to herself, although Tipsy could hear. She let the comment pass without any notice.  
  
"I is very sorry, but you is supposed to talk with husband, he wants to make you feel better, he is feelig not so good about what is happening today."  
  
"I dont want to talk with him. He doesnt give a damn about anything."  
  
"Professor, you is married, he cares about you! He is saying down in the kitchens that he loves you. Talk with him, he is loving you and feeling bad for making you feel so terrible."  
  
"I'm afraid that is something that I can't do.  
  
"Why not Professor?"  
  
"Because I don't want anything to do with him at the moment."  
  
"But why Professor? He is not meaning to hurt you, he is only wanting to talk with you."  
  
"Yes, that's always been Albus. Always preferring to talk rather than just accept that something's happened." she said with a disheartened laugh. "How I wish that he could just have never come into my life. How I wish that I could have just gone my life happy and without a family than- than-tha" A lump had found its way within her throat, she was trying her best to avoid it, although it wasn't happening very easily. She started sobbing right there on the bed, burying her face within a pillow.  
  
Tipsy scooted in closer to her, and patted her reassuringly. "There there. It is alright...it is not bad. Professor will be happy again, and Professor will be talking with Headmaster Dumbledore."  
  
Minerva sobbed louder into the pillow, obviously trying to bypass all that Tipsy was saying to her.  
  
"If Professor stays quiet, Tipsy will tell Professor a story. It make your mind go to different places than the loss that happened so short ago. You will like it."  
  
"No." was all that could be heard through the pillow, although there were more muffled words that followed.  
  
"Professor, you is liking it. Tipsy promises. My mother is telling me before I went to serve my master, it is my favorite. You is going to like it."  
  
Tipsy looked over at Minerva. Her sobs were starting to cease, but a silence was not what was to follow. She started the story, in a quiet tone.  
  
"Far away, in the land of the giants, there lived a girl named Hanna. Hanna is not very pretty, but she is a happy girl. She lived in a small town, that has many pretty girls, and not many boys. She is competing with all the pretty girls for a man to marry. But one day, she is deciding that she is not beautiful enough to have a husband.  
She decided to ask her mom for help, she wanted very much to have someone to spend her life with. Her mom told her that she is a silly girl for thinking that, and someday, she is going to marry a very handsome man, but Hanna is not believing. So Hanna goes through the town until she reaches the mysterious 'windwhirling witch' that everyone is afraid of. She is hoping for some help to make her more beautiful."  
  
Tipsy looked over to Minerva, and noticed that she was staring at her. Tipsy knew she was doing a good job at this.  
  
"So she goes into the room. It is smoky and smells very badly, but Hanna is not caring, she is only wanting help. The witch came to her quickly, and asked Hanna what she is wanting. Hanna does not say at first, but the witch asks again, and Hanna is saying to be beautiful. The witch looked at Hanna very closely, then goes to a shelf, and grabs a potion. She is saying that the potion will make her pretty. A drop a day she said, and Hanna left. When Hanna got home, she is very happy, and even happier when she sees a boy. She is drinking down the potion when he comes down the street. When almost half of the bottle was gone, she walked over to boy, and started talking with him. The boy is sounding like he likes her, and invites her to go out for dinner. She is accepting.  
The next day, she gets ready very quickly, and hurrys out to see the boy. She sees how handsome the boy is, and can feel her heart beat really fast...she knew she is falling inlove with the boy. They sat ate dinner on the top of a cliff, and stared at the stars while they talked. They both is falling inlove with eachother.  
They is doing that for a while...maybe 1 week. They liked eachother very much, so much that boy is proposing to her already. He gave her a ring, and everything. So...2 days later they is getting married. Her dress was all picked out, and ready...she put powder on her face to make her look even prettier than she already was. The wedding went very quickly, and they soon found themselves in a room together, getting ready for bed.  
The boy snuck up behind her, and they is having a happy time laughing. But then the boy stops laughing, and stares at Hanna. Hanna is wondering what is wrong, but the boy pointed at her face. She ran quickly to a mirror, and saw her face in the mirror. It is ugly again, even uglier than before, it is having wrinkles and warts on it. Hanna screamed and the boy is just watching her.  
She runs back over to the boy, and asks him to not leave her. That she is loving him so much. But the boy is not planning on leaving her, he is smiling. He says nothing, but is bringing his lips to hers instead. He says that he is not leaving, but that he is loving her too, no matter what she is looking like.  
  
Tipsy finished quietly, and looked at Minerva intently. She knew that Minerva had been listening all the while, and was waiting for a response. She received it quickly.  
  
"So you're saying that the boy loved her, even though she was not pretty? Is that the moral of the story?"  
  
"Yes, that is the story moral. What is you thinking of it?"  
  
"I find it rather unconventional. It doesnt seem to me like a boy would be like that, he would leave her as quicky as he could, especially if there were other pretty girls there."  
  
"Professor is right, but that's what makes it a good story. It is saying that what you is looking like does not matter. What matters is that you is inlove, and you is not caring about other things."  
  
Minerva stared at Tipsy for a second or two, obviously contemplating her next move. "So you're saying that I should say something to Albus because I love him.?"  
  
"Professor is not having to. But you is his wife. You is loving eachother, you is not supposed to be fighting over this. You is supposed to be together."  
  
"I dont want to talk about it. But I don't want to fight either."  
  
"Then why is you not going out there to apologize?"  
  
"Because he is the one who is supposed to apologize."  
  
"What has the Headmaster done? Why is you being so cold to him?"  
  
"It is not me who is being cold, it is him. He may be puting up an act for you, but I saw it in his eyes. He doesnt care about this at all."  
  
"Professor, I think you is thinking too much with your mind. Think with your heart, you already said you is not wanting to fight. Go and say sorry to Headmaster, and say that you love him."  
  
"Tipsy, I would not say that I love him to his face if he were the last man on Earth. Thank you for the story, but I would really prefer that you get out."  
  
Tipsy slid off the bed, she had to obey. She turned the knob, and looked back at Minerva before she left. "Please Professor. You is loving him, act like it." Then she shut the door behind her.  
  
***********************************  
  
hehe, i dont think Minerva is going to come around anytime soon...or is she??? 


	11. I Before Me

I quite enjoyed writing the first part of this chapter, I hope you enjoy reading it! Yes, an update...ahhh...how lovely. Enjoy!  
  
**********************************************  
  
Chapter Eleven: I Before Me  
  
The day came and went, the night however, went by so slow it seemed as if the Earth were on a stand still. Minerva did not say a word to Albus after Tipsy left, and she was not really planning to.  
  
Albus slept on the couch that lay in the front room of their quarters, and he slept, unnoticed by anything except perhaps by a few pictures that hung in the room.  
  
Neither one of them truly knew what was wrong with the other, nor how to act when they came upon eye contact. It seemed as if their very relationship had suddenly crumbled down, and shattered into a million pieces.  
  
Albus sat upright on the couch, and looked out the window, at the moonless sky. The stars seemed to show brighter when the moon was not around, and he couldn't help but think of something Minerva had once said to him. She had said that when she looks at the stars, it shows different images, and different things. That one night, it could be just simply stars, and another night, it could be all the people that she had seen, coming and going throughout her life. That is what his Minni was like...a dreamer, a wisher.  
  
"I wish she would let me be there for her." he said quietly, as he spotted the north star, also the brightest. "I wish she would talk with me. I wish...I wish this had never happened."  
  
He lingered there a second or two, before he put on his school robes. He couldn't help but fight the urge to see his beloved, whether or not she would know of his presence. The door opened with a simple push, and he stared at her ever so closely. She was sleeping...sleeping soundly, if that's even possible. "I love you." he said softly, and shut the door yet again behind him.  
  
He walked quickly down the corridors to his office. He didn't come upon anyone, and it wasn't yet expected at the wee hours of the morning. The sun was not yet up, it was not yet even rising. He came upon the stone gargoyle, and said "Butterscotch Kisses", it immediately sprung to life, and let him pass up onto the room.  
  
The office was surrounded by many portraits, most of which were sleeping, although a few of them seemed to awake with his entrance. He walked quickly over to his desk and sat in the chair.  
  
"Here so early?" Albus looked up to see one of the pictures of a rather old looking witch speaking to him.  
  
"Morning Rhienna. Sleep well?"  
  
"Oh just lovely. Although it doesn't look like you did. Look at those bags around your eyes. For heaven's sake, it looks like you haven't shut your eyelids in about a week."  
  
"Oh no. I'm fine...I've just been up thinking about something."  
  
"Well why don't you tell me dear? I may be able to help."  
  
"I'm afraid I've already received all the help I can take for a few years. I wouldn't want my mind to be any more of a whirlpool than it already is."  
  
Albus looked down at his desk, as a moment of silence spread throughout the room. He pulled out one of his quills and several different envelopes. He then searched his desk for an ink bottle, although he had seemed as though her were about to flip the desk over, he was moving so violently.  
  
"Is this about that wife of yours?" Rhienna said awkwardly.  
  
Albus looked up at her, although the shock that she had guessed it really wasn't that much of a surprise. It wasn't very often that he showed up at his office early anymore, and those few times that he did, he usually had something on his mind.  
  
"Uh...well, sort of. Yes." he confessed, with an expression as though he had just stollen the whole lot of cookies in the cookie jar. He looked rather helplessly up at the picture, as though she could read his very mind.  
  
"So...what did you do this time???" she asked impatiently  
  
"I didn't do anything. Why must everyone in this castle think everything is MY fault?"  
  
"Pardon me for saying it Albus but you do have a tendency to mess things up with that woman. Not that any of us could have guessed it a few years back."  
  
"What, might I ask, is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Which part?" the old woman looked down on him with a supreme look of superiority, as if to dare him to ask.  
  
"The last part Rhienna."  
  
"Oh, that?! I was only meaning that with the way that you and her used to get it on in that observatory room of yours, I would never have guessed that you would have as many problems as you do. I mean, I was rather surprised that the whole castle didn't wake up, she screamed so loud. I still don't understand how you could find that cold floor at all comfortable."  
  
"Well forgive me for saying it, but intercourse isn't the only part in a marriage, let alone a relationship. We do have our moments, as I'm sure you know."  
  
"Oh yes, I know. So why don't you tell me what happened so we can all make this better? We paintings aren't up here just to look pretty."  
  
"You want to know what's wrong?"  
  
Rhienna shook her head with a smile. Albus looked around the room, it seemed as if all but a few lonesome paintings were watching him, awaiting his new story.  
  
"She lost the baby" Albus said slowly.  
  
He stared at the Rhienna's eyes. She may be a painting now, but once upon a time, a long time ago, she too was a human being. And her very soul perhaps lived within the picture...if he had known more about that sort of magic, he would have believed he had seen a spark of sadness within her eyes.  
  
"What?!" It seemed as if the entire room screamed it out, nearly 20 different people's voices were heard.  
  
"Dumbledore, what have you gone and done this time!" screamed one of the paintings "Oh that poor woman." came another's. "What are you going to do?!" "How's she acting?" "When did it happen?" The room erupted with different voices, none of which came from the original person he had been talking to. He stared at Rhienna before he even looked at any of the other pictures. As for the actual picture of her, she seemed to stand, frozen on the spot.  
  
"Dumbledore! You give me an answer right now!" he spun around to find a rather irritated wizard inside one of the large frames. "Yes Quin?"  
  
"What in God's name happened?!"  
  
"She lost the child. Is there any other way to say it. Oh wait, I'll say it nice and slow for you. She...had...a...miscarriage."  
  
"Well why aren't you in that room with her?" The painting called 'Quin' answered irritably  
  
"Because she won't LET me be near her. She will not allow me to be in the same room with her. Now, if you all could please shut up, I have some letters to write to the staff. I do not want another word spoken amongst you about this, not while I'm here anyhow. As for you Rhienna, I would suggest that next time, you hold your tongue. No thanks to you, now the whole world is going to know."  
  
He turned back to his desk, and wrote a simple letter.  
  
*****  
  
Staff meeting after breakfast. It wont last long, meet in the common room. I have some important news.  
  
*****  
  
He wrote the same thing on nearly 10 other papers. He sealed each and every one of them, addressed to different Hogwarts teachers.  
  
He could have magically copied them yes, but it took so much more time to spell it out. All he was doing at this point was killing time.  
  
After he had copied all the letters, he sat up from his chair, and stared at all the pictures. They all seemed to either be lip reading eachother, or making odd hand movements to one another. "You can talk now. I'm leaving." he said irritably, and left, with the letters in his hand. Once he shut the door, he immediately heard an eruption of sound coming from his office.  
  
He walked quickly, and silently to the owlery. He passed a number of students, who were heading towards the great hall. He bade them all good morning, and left without another word spoken.  
  
The owlery came upon him quickly, and he searched the premises for a good number of owls to deliver the messages. He came upon a small flock of them in the back that looked reasonable. There were only five of them, but it was just as well. He gave two different messages to each of them, and alerted them as to where they were to deliver them.  
  
He left the owlery as quickly as he came, and ran into another number of students on the way back. They didn't say anything to him however, so he saw no reason to speak to them, even if it may be against his typical nature.  
  
As he headed back upstairs, he stopped abruptly, wondering whether or not he ought to go back up towards Minerva. He was only a few feet from his rooms, when he started hearing voices.  
  
"My fabulous wife. Why don't we celebrate again tonight?"  
  
Albus immediately recognized the voice. It was Severus's, and the immediate giggle that followed that no doubt belonged to his wife, Kate. He listened intently.  
  
"No Severus, once is quite enough. Besides, if you keep up like that, someone will end up knowing before we want them to."  
  
"I don't care whether or not they know. All I want, is to have a family, and live in peace. And thankfully, I have you, my pregnant wife."  
  
All that followed after that, was a curious amount of giggling, and he could hear the bed springs through the crack in the door. "no." Albus said in a low voice. "NO."  
  
He walked what little distance he had, before he came upon his and Minerva's bed chambers. He stepped foot in, and searched for his wife before he walked over towards the window, and stared at the frozen grounds. Snow had covered the grounds only a few days ago, it was but ice now.  
  
"This can't be happening." He said quietly to himself. "KATE? Kate and Severus are able to have a child, why not Me and Minerva?"  
  
"I believe the correct term is Minerva and I."  
  
Albus turned around quickly, to see Minerva with a vague expression on her face. Her eyes were bloodshot, it was obvious that she had been crying quite a bit within the past day.  
  
"Minerva? What are you doing out here?"  
  
"I need to talk to you." she said quietly "I've been thinking all night."  
  
Albus shook his head, only glad that she had said something to him at long last. Although he couldn't be sure that she hadn't heard what he had just said, he sat down, and beckoned her to do the same.  
  
She came over quietly, not saying a word, and sitting innocently next to him. She stared at him, obviously hinting that she would like him to start talking.  
  
"What is it that you've been thinking about? Well, wrong question. What exactly about it?"  
  
"I need to know something. I absolutely need you to tell me the truth."  
  
"What?"  
  
"How do you feel about this?"  
  
"I feel sadened by it. I- I wasn't able to sleep last night. If I did fall asleep, all I dreamt about was you, and the baby. I'm angry. I'm desperate. Whatever it is, I'm feeling it."  
  
"Why did you come in this morning?"  
  
"You were awake?"  
  
"I don't think I actually received more than an hour of sleep. It didn't feel right. I didn't have anything to dream about."  
  
"Oh Minerva. I'm so sorry this had to happen."  
  
"Albus, do me a favor and stop being sorry. I love you more than anything else in the world, I don't need sympathy from the only person who's ever shown me real compassion. Please, just don't."  
  
"Okay, I won't."  
  
Albus and Minerva stared at eachother intently, not rightly knowing what to say. Minerva eventually got up from the couch, and fell back onto her bed. Albus didn't follow, he already knew what she was going to do, after all there were signs everywhere saying that she had been doing it all morning.  
  
He waited a moment or two before he sat back up again, and started walking back downstairs. The staff meeting was so close, and then it seemed like the whole world were to come to an end.  
  
He didn't eat a single bite as the students started piling in, along with the usual chatter. Owls flew into the great hall rather quickly, and each member of the staff received their mail, they all seemed to take a quick glance at Albus.  
  
************************* The staff room  
  
"What's it about this time?" came Fidelius Flitwick's squeak of a voice. Knowing that they only received mail like that in urgent occasions.  
  
The whole room seemed to stare at Albus as he began to wonder what he should say exactly. "Well...it's about Minerva."  
  
"Wha' abou' profes'r McGonagall?" Hagrid asked  
  
"As you all know, we had a doctor's appointment yesterday. It didn't go too well. She uh...miscarried it apparently." He took a moment before he continued, just to let it sink in. "I just wanted all of you to know it, and that it probably isn't good to bring it up with her for quite some time. I told a few of you yesterday about it, and I had said that you shouldn't speak with her. I believe she's at least capable of doing it now, so feel free to stop by. Infact, I would greatly appreciate it...she needs someone to talk to."  
  
He stared at the room. "She won't be teaching classes for a while. Kate is going to take them over until she is ready to teach again." the room seemed to take a quick glance at Kate before their gazes came back to Albus  
  
He stared about the room one more time. "That's all." The room seemed to stare at him, as he made his exit. He walked straight back up to his room, but noticed he was being followed he turned around to find Kate Snape.  
  
"Albus?"  
  
"Yes Kate?"  
  
"I'm sorry again. Please, if you need anything, I'll be glad to help."  
  
"I think you have plenty to take care of. Be careful about that child, you never know how much it means to you, until it isn't there anymore."  
  
Albus turned around, and walked yet again towards his and Minerva's quarters.  
  
********************************************  
  
yes, yes, in my mind, snape is a bit uh...well, you know. He definately loves his wife...(:-) 


	12. Take Me Away

hello. nice short chapter with a little bit of sympathy, as well as fluff ahead. be prepared.  
  
******************  
  
Chapter twelve: Take Me Away  
  
He found his beloved Minerva staring out the window. She was trembling violently, obviously crying. He placed his arms around her stomach, in hopes that she wouldn't push him away. He could hear her deep sobs, and felt the utmost amount of sympathy.  
  
Her sobs didn't subside quickly, but she remained there, not moving, breathing loudly.  
  
"Take me away." she said after a few moments of silence. "Take me away from here, away from everything."  
  
He waited a few minutes before he responded. "Minerva, I'm afraid I'm not able to do that at the moment, but if I could, I would. I don't want anything to happen to you, you're worth too much to me."  
  
She turned around, and faced him. She stared up into his spectacular blue eyes, then took in a deep breath. "No. Take me away. Take me away now."  
  
"I know you don't want to be here. I know you've been hit hard with this news, but we can't just leave. It isn't that simple. We have obligations, a family, a school to run, students to look out for. We can't just leave."  
  
"Please." she said quietly "Anywhere. Take me."  
  
He stared at her innocent face. He felt exactly how she did. But he couldn't just drop all of his duties. They had a vacation scheduled only 2 weeks away, that time would have to work, or else greater consequences may be abided.  
  
"I can't now Min. Two weeks...that's all. Just two weeks, and we go to Paris. We can connect again. We can be a husband and wife."  
  
"I want to go now. I can't stand two weeks here. It's too hard." she said, as a tear rolled down her pale cheek.  
  
His hand reached out, and wiped the tear off her cheek. He always had a hard time saying no to her...but now was a vital moment. He had to be strong, 'strength comes from the heart.' he thought quietly to himself. "I know it's hard. But you'll make it. It isn't that bad."  
  
"Albus. Albus." she said quietly, begining to shake again.  
  
"Shhhhh. Come on, let's go to bed. You'll feel better if you get some rest. I have a sleeping draught in the room."  
  
She came quietly, as he directed her towards the bed. She slid through the covers, with a sigh, and stared up at him as he retrieved the potion. It didn't take long, he knew exactly where he put it now, in the bedside bureau. He handed her the bottle, but she just kept staring at him. "Drink. Just take a swallow, that will work just fine."  
  
"Only if you promise that we'll go away. Only if you'll be there when I wake up."  
  
His hands reached out towards her face, and he began to stroke her long hair. She obviously wasn't in a state to fix it, not when she's so distressed. "Oh Min, I promise you, if I were able to leave this second, I would. But I can't, so we'll have to wait two weeks. However when it's been two weeks, we'll leave whenever you want."  
  
"Okay." she said quietly, and she took the potion, resting her head on the pillow with a dreamless sleep. "I love you." Albus said quietly, and he kissed her on the forhead.  
  
******************************  
  
awww, wasnt that just the cutest little thing? Yes, the chapters of them finally getting back together are coming, so don't hold back on the reading. 


	13. You Mean the World

Chapter Thirteen: You Mean the World  
  
The week passed, then another. People tended to drop in and out of Minerva's quarters, only stopping for a chat during their breaks. Together, everyone within the castle did their best to make Minerva feel more like herself...no matter how far it may look before she really was. Her and Albus gained a trust back, though he never really found out what she was thinking at the time of which she began to ignore him. Minerva eventually saw her children again, and may have had some difficulty at first, but her love seemed to overcome any other emotion. Now today, two weeks later than the miscarriage, her and Albus are getting ready to leave, just for the simple means of getting away, and perhaps a reconnection.  
  
Minerva scavenged through her closet, searching for some reasonable clothes to wear. Although as it seemed, all that was really within her bureau was maternity clothes. "Albus?" she whispered.  
  
Albus came out through the bathroom, and stared at her. She almost felt like smiling for the first time as she saw him standing there. He had a pair of muggle trousers on backwards, along with a shirt that was inside out. He also, seemed to know what a lost cause it was for him to be wearing muggle clothes, his eyes seemed to suggest that he had somewhat given up. "Yes Minerva?"  
  
"Well for starters, I need to buy some more clothes when we get there, and for seconds, you look absolutely ridiculous with that on. Perhaps you should have gone with something less confusing to wear."  
  
"I probably should have, you're right. Would you possibly mind helping me, I haven't a clue which way is forward and which way is back with these things on."  
  
She stared at him, then let out a sigh. "Oh Albus." She walked over towards him, and stared at him closely. Her hands came up to his shoulder, and pulled down one of the trouser straps. "Albus, how on Earth did you even manage to get this on?" she asked quietly  
  
"Gee I don't know. I just kinda walked into it, and there it was. How on Earth can muggles wear these things everyday?"  
  
"It's easy for them. They at least know what they're doing, unlike somebody I know." she said quietly, as the other strap was let loose. "Albus, I'm afraid this shirt will have to come off too. It's inside out."  
  
"Oh. It is, isn't it?" he said as he stared down at the shirt. He smiled at her, she nearly felt provoked to do the same. He lifted off the shirt, revealing his chest. Minerva stared up at him, beginning to gain an urge that hadn't presented itself for quite some time. She felt her heart begin to race, and her breathing became momentarily deep.  
  
He didn't seem to take the slightest note of her sudden change in mood, but redid the shirt, and placed it back upon him. "Better?"  
  
"Yes. Much." she said in a low moan. "Now why don't you attempt to wear those trousers the right way?"  
  
"Lovely idea Min. Care to tell me what is exactly wrong with them?"  
  
"You're wearing them backwards. I don't think the muggles will take very kindly to man who's trousers aren't even worn properly. You know how they are about things like that."  
  
"Sure I do." he stepped out of the trousers, and turned them around. He held them up to himself, showing Minerva. "Is this the right way?"  
  
"Yes...it is." she said quietly. She couldn't help but stare at him, the impulse had been taken away quite a while ago, but here he was, making her heart race, and for no apparent reason.  
  
The trousers went back upon his body, and he stared down at her, obviously a bit confused by her facial expression. "Min, is there something wrong?"  
  
"No. Nothing's wrong. I was just. Oh nevermind. I'm fine. Are we ready to go?"  
  
***************************************The hotel***************************************  
  
Albus and Minerva stepped foot together into a beautifully lit room that contained just about anything imaginable. To the north there was a balcony that had a view of a small stream, which right by it lay a small cafe. To the East, there was a door that led to a spacious bedroom with all the lengthy hotel accomodations. Also, to the West, there was a small bar, that had a few bottles of wine, as well as gin.  
  
"It's beautiful." Minerva said quietly. "Absolutely beautiful."  
  
"Yes, I agree. Perhaps we should unpack, then you and I can go and get a bite to eat, I don't think I've had a decent meal for ages."  
  
"Yes. Let's unpack."  
  
They both walked into the bedroom, and beemed at the fabulous room. The bed was large, the room was gigantic, and perhaps catching Minerva's eye more than Albus's, in the corner there lay unconcealed bathtub; it looked nearly six feet wide, and five feet long.  
  
It didn't take them long to unpack, not long at all. They were rather limited on what they could bring, leaving probably 10 outfits between the two of them. "So where would you like to go Little Miss Minni?"  
  
She stared at him closely. She hadn't heard that name in a long time, a very long time. "I'm not hungry."  
  
"I don't care what you say, you're starting to become a stick. You're eating, and that's my final word. Now, where do you want to go?"  
  
"I want to stay here. I don't want to go anywhere. I think, I think I want to get used to the room first."  
  
"Would you like me to see about room service?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's where they bring food to you. The hotel employees do it."  
  
"Yes, that's fine. Might I uh...take a nap?"  
  
"Of course Miss Minni. You're welcome to it. I'll see about some food. It will take a while before they have a chance to get here. What would you like?"  
  
"Anything. Whatever you're having." She walked over to the bed, and pulled the covers over her body, obviously feeling that those words were the end of the conversation. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, infact Albus hadn't really noticed it until after he had ordered the food from downstairs.  
  
He stared down at her, as she silently slept. She had come so far since that fateful day two weeks ago. She had calmed down, her speech wasn't too grand, but she spoke to more people than she had originally. She starting teaching again only after a week, even if it had really been notes on the chalk board to copy down the whole lesson. And now...here she lay, sleeping, being the beautiful, sensational woman that she was.  
  
"God I miss you." he said quietly to her, knowing that she couldn't hear him. "I really do hope that we get this all turned around. That you and I are able to have a decent husband wife relationship. I really do love you." he leaned down over towards her, and kissed her gently on the lips. He stared back down on her for a second or two. Her eyes seemed to flicker open after a few seconds, and she stared into his eyes.  
  
"Albus...do you mean that?" she asked quietly  
  
"Of course I do. You're my Minni, how could I not?"  
  
"I don't know it's only a question."  
  
"Perhaps you should think about what answers are to come from your questions. You mean the world to me."  
  
"You also to me." she said quietly, she clutched his hand, and pulled him down to lay beside her. His hands fell over her stomach, and his head beside her neck... 


	14. You've Always Been There

here it is...thank you SO much to anyone who has reviewed, or even reads this now.  
  
************* Chapter Fourteen: You've Always Been There  
  
They fell asleep together for quite some time. It was nearly night before either one awoke, and the mere reason for that was for the knock on the door from room service. Albus was the one to get up, and welcome the person in. A stubby man brought in the food, and Albus gave him a tip in Muggle money.  
  
He walked silently towards Minerva, who was still sleeping quietly. His hands fell across her face gently, and she awoke quickly, staring up at him with a questioning facial expression. "Food is here." he said quietly  
  
She nodded her head, and she sat up from the bed. Albus couldn't help but stare as her long hair fell down across her body. For a single second, he could think of nothing but eveloping in his arms, but a second is short. He knew that she would not be ready for it, it had seemed like an eternity, yet time is a fatal mind game.  
  
"What did you order?" she asked quietly  
  
"Frog legs and french fries."  
  
She stared at him, her eyes seeming to dialate quicker than seemed physically possible. "WHAT?!"  
  
Albus smiled at her. "I'm only kidding. I had him bring us up some pasta to share. I didn't know how hungry you would be when you woke up...so, I had him bring us up a piece of fudge cake too." he smiled at Minerva  
  
She stared at him a second or two, thinking it over. "You're out to get me fat again, aren't you?" she asked quietly, having a slight smile on her own face.  
  
"No, never. I just wanted to make sure that you would eat. I don't think I've seen you eat more than a bread roll for nearly a month."  
  
"Very thoughtful of you. Food...yay." she said sarcastically.  
  
"And fudge cake too."  
  
She stared at him, a bit disapprovingly. She slid out of the covers, and stood upon the hardwood floor. "Where is it?"  
  
"In the front room."  
  
"Okay. Lead the way, and I shall follow." she said quietly  
  
He led her through the door, towards a magnificent set of candles, and food. "I thought I would make it special. We have candles, and pasta. The ultimate European experience."  
  
She smiled meekly at him, and sat in a chair across from where his place was. "I see that. It looks beautiful. Did you have the person who delivered the food do this, or did you just happen to pack the candles and I not notice?"  
  
"What does it matter?" he asked with a smile.  
  
***************************************  
  
"That was nice of you make this dinner so special. It really was thoughtful. I'm so glad to be here. Here with you." Minerva said quietly as she walked towards the bed, and sat down.  
  
Albus followed her into the room, and stood right infront of her, not losing her gaze. "The pleasure is all mine, trust me Minerva. I'm glad to be here as well. There's no one else I would rather be here with than you."  
  
She smiled warmly at him, the first real smile she had since her doctor's appointment. She was truly happy to be there, truly happy to feel more like herself. "I love you Albus."  
  
His gaze slightly left her eyes, as he absent-mindedly scanned her body. He didn't answer her, his mind was going in every direction possible, thinking.  
  
"Albus?"  
  
"Yes Minerva?"  
  
"I want you." she stated quietly  
  
"Well you have me. I promise." His hands reached out, and clasped hers gently, she looked back up at him, with an odd look in her eyes, a helpless look, a look with nothing but desire.  
  
"No, I want you now. I want your touch, I want your love. For just one night, I want to forget about everything. I want to forget about the baby, I want to forget about my life. I want to see myself in your eyes. I want my husband, I want you."  
  
He stared at her, a bit dumbstruck at her response. He looked into her deep eyes, her beautiful, deep, penetrating eyes. "Are you sure you're ready?" he asked quietly, his hand leaving hers, and then gently touching her face.  
  
"Albus, please. If there's anything that I want right now, it's you. You're my reason for living, the love that I've been without for what seems like ages."  
  
"What about the baby?"  
  
"Forget about the baby. It's gone,but we're not. We're here, we're the only ones here. Bring me back the love that made the child in the first place, bring me back to reality, bring me back to life."  
  
He stared into her unblinking eyes, then at her wet lips. "Alright." he said quietly, and his lips gently pushed towards hers. He felt a warm sensation flowing through his body, how good it felt to finally be back in her world. His lips gently departed from hers after a good minute, and he looked into her longing eyes.  
  
"You don't know how much I missed you." he said quietly  
  
"Yes I do. I know how you feel...I've been wanting you to be there for so long. Do you know something? You've always been there."  
  
"I love you." was what ended up coming out to her statement. His lips gently came to hers, and again the warm sensation fell through his body. This time however, he hadn't the notion to stop it, her response was too sweet, and his desire too strong. 


	15. The Aftermath

heres the end to all of you who have anticipated it. thanks for reading this.  
  
"be happy, it is one way of being wise"  
  
***************************************  
  
chapter fifteen: the aftermath  
  
"What the bloody hell is taking so long?! She's been in that room for two hours!"  
  
"Be patient Severus, these things take time. Come over here and sit down, it will help with the stress."  
  
He walked quickly next to where the headmaster sat, and crossed his arms with a grimace on his face. "It wouldn't be such a big deal if I were in there." he said coldly. "But NO, I just have to stay out here and not with her."  
  
"Severus, please, be patient. It shouldn't be too utterly long. How long did you say it took for Christina to be born?"  
  
"Three and a half hours."  
  
"Usually the second one is quicker than the first. I doubt that it should take very long, just hold your tongue, and cross your fingers."  
  
"But I-" Severus stopped mid-sentence as Poppy Pomfrey walked out of the room with a smile on. "Come on in Severus. I think your baby boy wants to say hi to you. I also think your wife may want a word or two as well. She's holding out on naming him, just so you can be there."  
  
Severus nodded, and sat up from his chair. He walked towards the delivery room in a quick pace. In the meantime, Minerva walked right past him, with a small smile upon her face, not one nearly as convincing as Poppy's. She walked quickly towards Albus, who's eyes didn't leave her once he had seen her approaching him. His arms were spread open, and she sat on the bench next to him.  
  
"How did it go?" he asked quietly, his arm wrenching around her waist.  
  
She looked at him, her face very vague, and expressionless. "It went well. She did quite well, you would have thought she's done it before." Minerva said, a small smile showing on her face, though still not very convincing.  
  
"I wonder why." he said quietly. There was a long silence, perhaps even close to ten minutes, neither one knew what to say. "How are you holding up?" Albus asked finally, him squeezing her tightly.  
  
"I'm alright." she whispered. "I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
She stared into his eyes, knowing quite well that her own eyes had been filling with tears ever since she left the delivery room. "No." she said, in even lower of a whisper. "I'm not." she shook her head.  
  
"Min, I know this is hard for you. You don't have to pretend to be strong, you don't have to hold it in." he said, his hand gently carressing the hair that had fallen over her forhead.  
  
She nodded her head, she knew what he meant, she knew herself that she couldn't hold it in for very long, though she had meant to wait until they reached there rooms. She wrapped her arms around him, and did the only thing she really wanted to do...cry.  
  
"Oh Albus, why is this so unfair?" she whispered through her sobs. "Why does this happen for them?"  
  
"Min, I-I know how you're feeling. But you know...it isn't too late for more children. We're not so incredibly old that it can't happen."  
  
She shook her head into her chest. He could hear her heaving for air, for an outlet. "No, no more children." she whispered, her head rising towards his shoulder, so she were leaning over him.  
  
"Why not?" he asked quietly, not wanting to kill the scene anymore than it had to.  
  
"I don't want to go through that again...I don't want anymore heartbreak." she shrieked  
  
"Min, it doesn't have to turn out like this next time."  
  
She lifted her head away from him, and stared into his eyes. She breathed in deeply before she spoke, so it would have the full extent of what she wanted to say. "Albus, there isn't going to be a next time."  
  
Albus stared at her. They hadn't covered the issue since they had gotten the news of the miscarriage, it was never discussed. Now that he thought about it, it wasn't that much of a surprise that she didn't want anymore children. She had carried an innocent life, with hardly anything but bad news...he quite understood her. "Well what would you like to do then Min? We can never be too sure whether or not you'll carry again."  
  
"I want an operation. I don't want to be able to do this again." she whispered. "I don't want to take any chances."  
  
"An operation?"  
  
"Albus, listen to me, I don't want anymore to do with it. We have two children, that's enough. We can adopt, we can do whatever you want, but I don't want to be able to conceive anymore. I want to be done with it."  
  
He nodded his head, and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Whatever you want Min, is what I want. I love you."  
  
She leaned back into him, and hugged him tightly. He clutched her tightly, and they stayed within one another's embrace until Poppy came through the door, and approached the two. "I think they're ready for visitors if you wish to go in and see." she said with a smile.  
  
Minerva and Albus exchanged glances, then they got up, and walked in towards the hospital room holding eachother's hands. Kate was in the bed, looking quite tired, while as Severus stood next to her, holding his new son, and smiling. "So what did you end up naming him?" Albus asked.  
  
"Scott. Scott Snape. Has a ring to it, doesn't it?" Severus said, taking a quick look at his wife, who was also smiling.  
  
"I think so. He looks awfully healthy...at least for being a newborn."  
  
"I think so too."  
  
"You know Severus, I think he's inherited your hair, what do you think?" Albus said, as he took a glance at the bundle that Severus was now holding. There were Several strands of black hair upon the little infant's head.  
  
"Yes, I think he has. Let's just hope he doesn't inherit my temper...I don't think I could stand a miniature me."  
  
"Look on the bright side, you'll at least know how to handle him if he is like you. Granted it may not be too easy at first, but I'm sure you'll get the hang of it. You certainly have it with your daughter."  
  
"Yes, speaking of which, where is she?"  
  
Everyone in the room looked towards Poppy, who had been in charge of the children up to this point. "They're all in my office. I transfigured a crib for them to sleep in."  
  
"Severus?" Kate asked weakly from the bed, "why don't you go and get them, I think they'll be interested in Scott."  
  
"Yes dear." Severus said. "Why don't you take him Kate?"  
  
"Yes." she said, and Severus handed her Scott, while he walked towards Poppy's office, and awoke the three sleeping children. (minerva's kids were there too)  
  
"Congratulations Kate." Minerva said finally. "I'm really happy for you."  
  
"Thank you Minerva. I think Severus is pretty happy too."  
  
"Oh yes, he certainly seems like it." She glanced towards the door, where Severus was now exiting with three different children, all walking oddly towards the crowd that lay around the bed.  
  
"I seem to like what?"  
  
"Having a new addition." Kate said calmly. Her daughter walked towards the bed, and lifted her arms as if to say "up". Severus picked her up, and she sat next to her mother, staring at the strange bundle that lay before her. "Christina, can you say Scott?" Kate asked gently.  
  
"Ot?" she asked quietly, she could only say a few words, but she seemed to understand most of it by now.  
  
"Yes, that's Scott, you're brother." Kate said, taking Christina's hand, and letting her hold the infants hand gently. "He's going to be living with us for quite some time. You'll have to get used to him." she said with a smile  
  
"Now Christina, you and Scott will not fight, okay?" Severus said staring at the uncomprehending girl. She shook her head gently, no...then yes. "Make up your mind girl, you and your mother are so much alike, it's uncanny."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Kate asked, her head shooting up to look at him.  
  
"Nevermind dear."  
  
"Minerva, do you want to hold him?" Kate asked quietly, seeing the look of utter want in Minerva's eyes.  
  
Minerva looked at the baby, then at Albus. "Of course I do." she said quietly. "That is if you're willing to let me have him for a few minutes." Minerva attempted a smile.  
  
"Of course I am." she said politely, and lifted the tiny figure up to Severus, while Severus handed Minerva the child. Minerva held him tightly, letting images and images roll through her mind. 'A boy, a baby boy.' she thought quietly to herself. 'Why can't he be mine?' She bit her lip, and swallowed hard. "He's adorable Kate. You and Severus will have a wonderful family." she quietly stated. "Good luck." She looked back down on the baby, trying her hardest to smile instead of cry.  
  
She looked at Albus, who was presently holding Elizabeth, then towards Poppy who was holding William. She walked towards both sets, and looked at her children. "Elizabeth, William, this is Scott. You'll be best friends with him...just like you are with Christina. You'll all be together whenever Kate and I trade off with babysitting, you'll have fun together. You'll grow up with eachother, he'll be like a brother to you." 


End file.
